


Family Anthem

by fettlesnox



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettlesnox/pseuds/fettlesnox
Summary: Lewis finds out he has a child from a long ago affair.





	1. Chapter 1

Lewis returned home to Dr Hobson cursing up a storm, a welcomed reprieve after 48 straight hours of tracking down and capturing the perpetrator of a triple murder.

Upon entering the kitchen, he burst into laughter at the sight of Hobson’s cursing while cleaning up copious amounts of bubbly dishwasher detergent still overflowing and covering the floor. 

"Find this funny, eh?"

"A little."

Hobson stopped for a moment then sat on the kitchen floor, realizing she was covered with foamy bubbles and joined in the laughter.

Lewis held his hand out, "Why don't you let me take care of this. I'll even wash all the dishes," and helped her up. 

Hobson kissed his cheek and went to change. 

\------------

 

Drying the dishes brought back fond memories of when his and Val’s dishwasher kept breaking down so they got rid of it.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Lewis spotted what, thanks to years of policing, was a fire coming from the backyard of the home next door, which was rather odd considering it had been vacant less than 3 days. His gut told him to go investigate. Hobson, on the other hand, called for him to come to bed preferably before Prince William was crowned King. The hairs on the back of his neck weren’t standing on end so it couldn’t be that bad.

“HELLO?” Lewis bellowed as he closed the sliding back door.

The figure stood up. The fire allowed Lewis to see that it was a young woman.

“Hi!” The young woman smiled, “Oh! I’m not bothering with this fire, am I? Is it too bright?”

Lewis smirked out of the corner of his mouth, “Not at all. I’m just surprised is all. Only been on the market 3 days. Rather pricey I might add.”

“And I don’t seem like the person who could afford it.”

“No., Geez. Not at all. That’s not what I meant… I … uhh….”

“Hey now no need to get your boxers in a bunch, I’m kidding.”

“Of course you are.” Lewis held his hand out, “Allow me to introduce myself. Robbie Lewis.”

“Nice to meet ya,” she smiled and they shook hands, “I’m Rosalind Kavanagh. Friends call me Rosie. Well technically I have no friends as of yet…..so yeah you’re a policeman?”

“I am. How’d you know?”

“Your credentials,” she pointed to his pocket, which it was hanging in front of, “Unless you don’t mind everyone knowin’ your name.”

“Not particularly.” Lewis removed it and placed it back in his back pocket. “Now you do realize there’s a fireplace inside your home.”

“Yup, but on Tuesdays I usually light a small fire outside and have a Smores. Okay like three…um….would you care to join me?”

Lewis tilted his head slightly.

“Would you like me to explain what they are?”

“I’d prefer if you weren’t such a smartass….and my apologies for saying that. Yes, I know what they are and I would love one, thank you. There’s just one slight problem.”

There wasn’t a fence separating the yards but a tall prickly looking bush was.

“Hold on a minute.” Rosie stomped on it with her military looking boots, “Aiiiight. There ya go. Just grab my arm.”

Lewis safely made it over.

“Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?”

“Don’t they go great with milk?”

“Indeed.”

\------------

 

Rosie sat next to Lewis and handed him his pre-cooked Smore.

Lewis couldn’t help staring at her. The brightness of the fire revealed that she was the spitting image of his son, Patrick. Same unusual shade of red and curly hair, and cluster of freckles that ran from cheek to cheek. Her eyes though, as bright green as green could be, she got from her mother, whom Lewis had an affair with 22 years ago.

“You okay Robbie?”

“Yeah. Sorry. Just remembering something. Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself.”

They roasted and ate their Smores as Rosie told Lewis her life story. 

“Well I recently found out I was born here in the UK and adopted by this lovely American military family, so I grew up all over the world. I eventually settled in Boston, Massachusetts after my acceptance to Harvard’s psychology program followed by a Masters in Criminal Justice at Boston University. Oh I have three older brothers and a younger sister. I can also speak over five languages.”

“What brings you to Oxford?”

“I love traveling and Oxford, so far, one of my favorite cities in this country. Been here a week before i find this home. I'm also trying to find my biological parents, with no success and nothing but red tape. Same with seeking dual citizenship. Don’t know what the problem is.” 

Lewis was actually speechless. She had some of his mannerisms but the way she tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear was just like her mother.

“Don’t tell me I frightened you off already.”

“Nah. I’m just out of milk.” ……which he technically was.

“I’ve got the hard stuff too. Wine. Beer. Liqueur.”

“Just the milk, please.”

Rosie poured him another cup.

“How long will you be in the country?”

“Not quite sure. I really like it here. People aren’t so bad. Even thought of looking for a job. I was informed that my parents might be in Wales or even Ireland. Then again it doesn’t take a genius to figure out the guy that I’ve been dealing with is, pardon my French, a slimy little asshole. I spoke with him the other day and told him that I won’t be dealing with him. He offered to cut his fee in half. I told him to shove both halves up his ass and as far as he’s concerned our dealings were over.”

“And?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve got that look on your face like you want to share something but can’t for fear of recrimination.”

“You’ve got that look on your face like you want to share something but can’t for fear of recrimination. You can ask me anything you like. It won’t be violating the secrets act or whatever you Brits call it.”

“I was just wonderin’ something but it answered itself.”

Rosie checked the time then sighed.

“Yeah it is getting late. Got a day off tomorrow and want to sleep as late as possible. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

“Likewise.”

Lewis retrieved a card from his inside jacket pocket, wrote his cellphone number on it, and handed it to Rosie, “Listen, if there’s anything you need or if you want to talk, day or night, call me, ‘kay?”

Rosie smiled. She had her mother’s smile. “Gee thanks. Good night Robbie.”

“Night.” Lewis smiled then went back in his home and straight upstairs to an already sleeping Hobson.

That night Lewis slept straight through the night. He didn’t even snore, which meant that Hobson slept through the night as well.


	2. rut ro

Lewis and Rosie hung out Tuesday nights snarfing those Smores while chatting about their week for the next month until it abruptly stopped.

Hobson wasn’t too thrilled about it to the point she began suspecting something more was going on. She knew that Lewis would never cheat on her, but then again….

Lewis stared out that kitchen window every night but there was no fire. No smell of melting chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis’s worrying soon began effecting his work. Obviously Hathaway caught on almost right away.

The following Monday, 3 days after his and Rosie’s last telephone conversation, Lewis filed a missing person’s report, which eventually made its way around the entire station, Innocent included.

Afterwards Lewis returned with his and Hathaway’s usual Chinese takeaway lunch.

\------------

“You know if you keep ogling me like that I’ll have to start chargin’.”

Hathaway was still puzzled. Had been that entire morning, “Are you double dipping?”

Lewis was taken aback and set his chopsticks down, “What? NO! And you should lay off those American Reality shows.”

“That’s what I get for stealing cable,” Hathaway clowned.

“You better be kidding,” Innocent voiced, startling them both.

Innocent had a knack for showing up out of nowhere like that whenever something was wrong.

“Sweet mother of all creatures big and small!” Hathaway mumbled to himself.

“Lewis, what’s this about a missing person’s report? I thought you both solved the Christianson case.”

“This has nothing to do with that, Ma’am.”

Innocent gave him the onceover. There was something seriously wrong.

“Your office, Ma’am?”

\------------

Innocent closed her office door, “Before we get to the missing person’s report, you’ve been abnormally unfocused and it’s effecting your work. Should I be worried?”

“Funny you should ask. You better sit down for this.”

Innocent sat down.

Lewis took a deep breath then exhaled, “I’m goin’ to get right to the point. Geraldton, Australia, 22 years ago.”

Innocent turned pale. “Thought we had this discussion 22 years ago.”

“We did until about nigh on a month ago a young woman with moved in next door to Laura and I. She could pass for my son’s twin except for having your eyes, smile, and the way she tucks her hair behind her ear.

Innocent was speechless. She knew Lewis would never lie. He’s never lied.

“Why the bloody hell didn’t you tell me?”

“Seriously? Oh like I’m supposed to call you up and be like by the way I’m pregnant with your child?”

“Yeah! Why not?”

“My husband and I were going through a rough patch at the time, so my gaining weight and morning sickness would’ve clued him in on the fact……. Neither of us wanted a divorce but if this came to light…. To put it plain and simple, I had no money to keep our child and my husband certainly wouldn’t have accepted this. Can you tell me about her? Do you have any pictures?”

“She’s a lovely young woman, when she’s not being a smartass. Adopted by an American family. Both spouses were in the military. She grew up all around the world. Clever girl. Degree in Psychology from Harvard, a Masters in Criminal Justice from Boston University. You’d be very proud of her. I certainly am.”

“What’s her name? And a picture? Please tell me you have a picture?”

“I certainly do.” Lewis found the 1 picture of him and Rosie after he helped her build a bookcase in her living room and showed it to Innocent, who instantly had tears roll down both her eyes, “And her name is Rosie Kavanagh.”

“Rosalind?”

“Yup.”

“That’s my mother’s name. The family kept it.” Innocent smiled.

Then Innocent accidentally swiped the picture which lead to a video.

“Wait a minute!” Innocent said.

“Oh yeah. The video. Rosie was having a challenging time puttin’ it together.”

“Sorry Lewis, but can you please shut up.”

A few minutes later Innocent returned his cellphone. Her demeanor changed to extraordinarily pissed off. She made a phone call demanding everything on Rosie’s case.

“Um Ma’am?”

“Don’t give me that personally involved bullshit, Lewis. If anyone can find her it’s us. Missing Person’s couldn’t find their own asshole with a flashlight and a GPS.”

There was a brief awkward moment of silence before the eruption of laughter.

“Does Laura know?”

“Well from what the Boy Wonder was eluding to before your knack for magically appearing out of nowhere at the worst possible time, he tells me she thinks I’m having an affair. Personally I’d rather not tell her.”

“Personally you have to. Right now in fact. Yes. You go tell her than return to my office. I’m going to make a few phone calls.”

\------------

Lewis stopped by his and Hathaway’s office before he went to see Hobson.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“No. Not yet anyway. I have to go see Laura. Plus, I want that last eggroll!” Lewis sat for a moment then ate the eggroll and finished his bottled water.

“You’re not ill are you?”

“No, James. I’ll be back.”

\------------

Lewis arrived at Hobson’s PM examination room and private office. She was disinfecting one of the PM tables.  
“Are you going to stand there the entire time?”

“Still trying to come up with the right words to tell you what I have to tell you.”

Hobson shut everything off then removed her face mask.

“To answering your burning question, no. The young woman next door is my daughter.” Lewis then caught Hobson in time as she just about fainted. He helped her to a chair.

“Did I hear you correctly?”

Lewis fetched her a glass of cold water and brought a chair back with him to sit next to her, “Yes.”

“I….how….”

“I’ll start from the beginning.”

“Excellent idea.” Hobson took a few sips of the water.

“Twenty-two years ago I was sent to Australia for a law enforcement consortium. It was a blessing in disguise considering Val and I had a major row a few days prior and were on the verge of legally separating. Sure we had arguments but this particular was terrible. Well I ended up meeting a woman there and one thing lead to another…….” Lewis didn’t know how Hobson was going to act and was even prepared to get smacked.

“Why didn’t you tell me this from the beginning?”

“Right like I’m goin’ to be like I cheated on my wife and it turns out there’s a daughter from said affair who happens to live next door.”

“Better that than letting me think you were having an affair. However, there is the question as to why you seem for the most part hostile about it. Is it because of the biological mother? Does she know? Do you know? Can I ask who it is?”

“No. That’s not it. And you’ll never guess who.”

This clued Hobson in on the fact that it was most likely someone she knew.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Holy crap! You don’t mean Jean?”

“You figured that out quickly.”

“She came to me years ago for a second opinion on a mole she had on her stomach. She claimed it was a scar from falling down a tree or whatever but I know a Cesarean Section when I see one. Well I’ll be fucked. So….um….can I ask about her?”

“I have a picture of the two of us and a video, which I completely forgot.”

Hobson finished her glass of water and set it on the table behind her atop some books.

“This was about a week ago.”

“She looks like Patrick. Except her eyes.”

“Uncanny isn’t it.”

“Except her eyes. What’s her name?”

“Rosie.”

“She’s lovely.”

“Smart as a whip too.”

“Which she obviously didn’t get from you.”

“Thanks.”

“What’s the problem then?”

“She’s missing.”

“Then why are you here? You don’t need cadaver dogs?”

“You needed to know because I’m going to go searching for her so I might not be around as much.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Are you telling me how to do my job?”

“Yeah. That’s it. Has nothing to do with your anger or the fact that you’re her father.”

“Sorry, love. I should get going.”

Hobson pulled him into a kiss, “Everything’s going to be okay. You’re going to find her and bring her home.” She then smiled. “If you need anything let me know.”

\------------

 

Innocent was in in an exceptionally magnanimous mood until she felt a sharp pain in her chest and stomach as she walked towards her car to head off to a meeting.

There's a crashing sound as if someone had thrown a rock through a glass window.

Innocent's pain got even worse and happened to glance over to see Lewis kicking his car tire. Never before had she seen him this angry. "Lewis?"

"WHAT...." Lewis barked then realized it was Innocent, "....Ma'am?" He let out a heavy sigh, "She's gone, Jean. She's gone."

"Who?" Innocent grabbed his arm, "SHIT! You don't mean....What happened? Tell me everything! How long?" 

"We talked last night, saw each other briefly this morning, and made plans to meet up, but she never showed. I've been calling and calling nonstop. First it would ring and ring. Now it just goes straight to voicemail."

"We need to notify Missing Persons."

"Right because they're always so diligent and not backlogged."

"I'll go talk to them and you go to Rosie's home."

"I need to inform Hathaway and bring him in on this."

"And no one else can know."

"Except Laura."

"And the five o'clock news. Morning newspaper editions."

"Jean."

She sighed heavily, "Yes. I know. Sorry. Text me her address."

Lewis did. 

"Call me in 30 if I'm not there already."

\------------

"Come on Hathaway. We got a case."

"There was no briefing."

"Now you bozo."

"Rut ro, Raggy!" Hathaway grabbed his jacket and they rushed to their car.

\------------

Hathaway stared at Lewis as he turned on the car, "Well, Sherlock?"

"It's my daughter. She's missing. Possibly kidnapped."

"Lyn's missing?"

"No," Lewis began the drive back to Rosie's home, "22 years ago Val and I had a vicious row. I went to Australia for a conference, met a woman, and one thing lead to another."

Hathaway was speechless.

"Yeah that was my reaction as well."

"How'd you even meet her? Did she find you?"

"In a way. She found out her biological parents were here in the UK but didn't know their names. She packed her things and began traveling around the country. Ironically she bought the house next to mine and Laura's. I met her about a month ago. She had started a fire in her backyard and was about to cook some Smores. She invited me over. We started talking while roasting our Smores and when the light of the fire hit her at a particular moment I got a clear look at her face. She could pass for Patrick's twin, but she has her mother's eyes."

"So who's her mother? Does Laura know? Because she thinks you're having an affair."

"She knows. As for her mother...."

"It's Innocent."

Lewis was silent.

"I said that in jest."

"Well you jested correctly." 

They came to a red light. 

Lewis handed Hathaway his cellphone, "It's the first picture in the gallery. Her name is Rosalind, well Rosie, the name Innocent gave her."

There was no picture. 

"And you've never told her?"

"We were supposed to meet today but she never showed. First calls kept ringing. Now they go directly to voicemail."

____________

They arrived at Rosie's home. 

Nothing looked right. There was no car parked on the side garage. No trail of oil leading to the garage. The front garden looked like it had been freshly cut and redecorated. The lights were off.

"Times like these I wish I had a weapon." Lewis mumbled.

Hathaway nudged Lewis's shoulder. Lewis turned to him. "Kind of thought something like this would happened so I came prepared. Oh and look in the back seat."

There were 2 bulletproof vests.

"Figured you wouldn't even call armed police either."

Lewis was so incredibly nervous and scared to death. Never did he think his life would come to this exact moment. 

Both got ready.

"It's now or never, Rambo," Hathaway joked.

"If you say 'Get in tha choppah!'"

Hathaway smirked.


	4. Person of Interest

Lewis and Hathaway stood on either side of the front door. Hathaway slowly turned the doorknob and gave it a slight push. The door was unlocked.

They stood to the side as Hathaway hard pushed the door open just in case. both slowly made their way inside and to their amazement the house was completely empty. The only thing in there was the smell of fresh paint and cleaning products, especially bleach and ammonia. They performed a room to room search. Nothing. Not even soap marks on the dish or rings from used shampoo bottles. 

As they went back downstairs Innocent called. Lewis informed her of the situation. 

It's as if Rosie never existed.

Minutes later they heard tire screeching sounds. It was Innocent. She flew out of her car like a bat out of hell and ran inside to double-check.

Hathaway had this look about him.

"What the bloody hell happened? And why the bloody hell does Hathaway have that look on his face?"

"Are you sure about this, Robbie?"

"Excuse me? You saw her picture?"

"Robbie, there's no picture."

"That's not possible!" Lewis searched his phone for that picture of him and Rosie.

"I saw the picture Hathaway! He's not lying."

"I'm not saying he's lying. There's no picture. In fact there aren't any pictures in the gallery app on his cellphone."

Lewis couldn't believe it. "He's right."

"No! But I saw the picture!"

"That may be true, Ma'am, but it doesn't exist."

"Lewis?"

"He's right! There isn't a single picture."

Innocent grabbed Lewis's cellphone and checked herself. "You two hold on. I'm going to make some calls."

Lewis and Hathaway made some calls as well.

____________

They regrouped in 30 minutes.

"Either of you find out anything?" Innocent queried.

"No, Ma'am," Both responded at the same time.

Innocent cleared her throat to muffle her urge to cry. "Couldn't find out anything. No rental agreements, school records, credit cards. NOT ONE FUCKING THING! For all intents and purposes, she doesn't exist."

"There's still 1person." Lewis voiced then called Hobson, "Hi. Remember what I told you earlier?....Not quite....What we need is the best forensic team and I know you've mentioned some mates who....seriously?....Yup. Next door......Ta...." Lewis breathed a sigh of relief, "30 minutes."

"For?" Innocent asked.

"Laura's coming and bringing an entire forensic team with her to go over every inch of this house." Lewis grinned.

"And who's supposed to pay for this? Santa Clause?"

"No one. She knows people." Lewis jived to lighten the situation.

The other 2 weren't too thrilled about that.

"Oh so it's okay when Hathaway does it...."

"Regardless," Innocent interrupted, "is this going to be like on The Blacklist where certain people are hired to clean up crime scenes?"

Lewis and Hathaway were speechless.

"Yes. I do know what television is. I even have a set and watch programs."

\------------

Hobson and her team arrived in 15 minutes and not so obvious vehicles.

They all were very quick about it.

Lewis, Hathaway, and Innocent entered the home after Hobson took off her face mask.

Hobson began, "There was no evidence of blood, the floors were freshly waxed....." 

Innocent finished, "What about blood?"

"Like I was about to say, no, there were no signs of blood, fibers, or anything, but whomever did this forgot to clean 1 particular spot. Bath tub train. I don't know why people don't think to do a thorough job cleaning that. You'd think after all those Law and Order shows and....."

"Laura!" Lewis interrupted.

"We found several hairs," then Innocent and Lewis's faces lit up like a Christmas tree, "but we don't know if they're too degraded so we're going back to the lab. I'm also going to need DNA samples from the 2 of you." Hobson got her samples. "I'll put a rush on these and will call you immediately when the results are in." Hobson was then surprised by that hug Innocent gave her.

Hobson and her team made their exit. 

Luckily everyone in their neighborhood was at work at this time so no one would be suspicious.

"Now what?" Lewis questioned.

"Back to work," Innocent answered, "Best to keep busy."

\------------

Lewis couldn't keep busy. He was way too distracted to care about anything else. Then his mind got rolling. There had to be something that was missed. He thought and thought.....and thought and thought. Eventually he had to get some air and stopped by a local pastry shop that just happened to sell Smores.

The pastry shop had been there going on a decade and every year was listed in the top 10 bakeries in the entire country of England. He cleared his mind on the walk over only to get the shock of his life. Brooks Innocent, Jean's husband, getting out of his even snobbier midlife crisis 2 seated Lamborghini.

'What the fuck?' Lewis thought to himself, then laughed, because that's something Rosie said quite a bit. He slowly followed Brooks but didn't enter the pastry shop, instead texted Hathaway with the news. Of course Hathaway didn't really understand the point to said text, but made his way to Lewis.

Both watched, but didn't make it look too obvious, Brooks talking with several of the employees then leave, and went inside.

"JIMMY!" spoke one of the employees. 

Lewis leaned in, "Jimmy, eh?"

The employee came around the counter and pulled Hathaway into a very tight hug.

"Hi Dylan."

"Hi Dylan? Why so glum?"

Hathaway turned beat red, "Robbie Lewis meet Dylan Hathaway. My cousin."

Dylan was physically opposite of Hathaway. Basically an average heighted punk rocker with brown mohawk hair, hazel eyes, tattoo sleeves on his arms, freckles covering his face, pajama pants and a rather obscenely written t-shirt. 

"Ooooh! So you're the Robbie he's always talkin' about!" Dylan held his hand out, "It's quite an honor to finally meet you."

Lewis was completely confused, "Likewise."

They shook hands.

"What can I get you gents? On the house of course."

"Actually, we're here on another matter."

"Wouldn't happen to have to be about that pretentious arsehole with the red ascot that was just in here does it?"

Lewis was utterly amazed and speechless.

"As a matter of fact it does."

"OI! LIAM! I'M GOIN' ON MY 30!"

Liam was Dylan's coworker and waved him off.

"Let's go to my back office."

Lewis and Hathaway followed Dylan. Lewis also noted that neither looked anything alike.

"Please, gents, have a seat."

They all sat down.

"What do you blokes need to know?"

"Why was he here?" Lewis asked.

"He wanted to know if some American bird had ever been in here. Even showed me a picture. Strangest thing though. You, Robbie, were in the picture with her."

"Dare I ask...." Lewis inquired.

"You have your cell with you?"

Lewis handed it over.

"Won't take long," Dylan boasted then hooked up Lewis's cellphone to a USB port attached to his laptop and began sniffing around Lewis's cellphone. "I take it no one other than you has used this in the past week?"

"Yeah."

"And you haven't left it unattended anywhere even for a few seconds?"

"Nope..... Well there was that one time I was having issues with the Wi-Fi connection last week. Only for a few minutes though."

"That'll do it." Dylan continued typing and scanning quickly, "Hmmm."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry. This bloke thinks he's clever but I'm the better."

Lewis smirked. "Now I see it."

"Well, gents, he goes by the name White Teeth."

Lewis naturally turned to Hathaway.

"It's a novel written by Zadie Smith with a utopian view of race relations between two separate families on a direct collision course with one another during 1970's London."

Lewis then got that well-I'll-be-fucked look on his face, "May I have my phone back please?"

"If you hold on I can pinpoint a location."

"Use mine," Hathaway spoke and have Lewis his cellphone.

Lewis hesitated then nervously tapped his fingers on the office desk in rapid succession for a few seconds, before deciding to return Hathaway's phone to him.

"Gimme a few minutes."

"When you say a few minutes?" Lewis asked.

"Thirty, tops."

Hathaway returned his cellphone to Lewis, who promptly left the office and called Innocent.

"No, it's Lewis....Yup....that pastry shop on the corner of Saville and Mansfield Roads....yeah."

\------------

"Hate to bust up the bromance, but there's a quite angry woman looking for....."

Innocent shoved her way past Liam into the office, "Well?"

"30 more seconds," said Dylan.

Those 30 seconds felt like a lifetime.

"And I've got it. An address in Kirtlington," voiced Dylan.

Innocent crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrow, "It wouldn't happen to be the Village Hall would it?"

"That's it exactly."

"UGH! That fucking asshole!"

Now Dylan's brow was furrowed.

"Her husband worked there before moving to Oxford," Lewis offered up.

Dylan and Hathaway gave Lewis that WTF look.

"Um," Lewis said, "is there a way to get the picture back?"

Dylan worked his magic, "Done and done," then unplugged and returned Lewis's cellphone to him.

"Off the record, can you, ya know...." Innocent started.

"Off the record, as much damage as you like."

Innocent searched her purse, "I seem to be out of a pen."

"Come on, Robbie, they have the best Apple Tarts," Hathaway suggested.

"Yeah."

Lewis and Hathaway went back in to the main pastry shop and got themselves 2 Apple Fritters instead.

"Perhaps a shot of Whiskey?" Liam suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lines of coffee, but that works," Lewis said.

Back in Dylan's office Innocent gave him her husband's information as well as her cellphone. She wanted to know everything about Brooks (her husband) because after 30 years she didn't seem to know him at all, then joined Lewis and Hathaway just as they were about to drink their shot of Whiskey.

"That's not what I think it is?"

"Uh no?" Hathaway said. 

Innocent turned to Liam, "They'll have 2 coffees and I'll have that Cheesecake. Yes. The whole thing."

Liam drank both shots, boxed up, and handed the cherry cheesecake and a fork to her, "No charge."

"Smart lad." Innocent turned back to Lewis and Hathaway, "What we need to do now is come up with a plan of action while whomever that is...."

"My cousin, Dylan..."

"....while whomever it is does whatever it is he does. Suggestions?"

"Why don't we sit down and you tell us everything you know about your husband," voiced Lewis.


	5. And the plot thickens....

After sharing everything she knew about her husband Brooks, as well as already eating half of that cherry cheesecake, she was even more pissed off than ever, "I should just kill him. I could get away with it too."

"I recommend we have him followed," Hathaway conveyed.

"Being married to a policewoman for 30 years, you tend to pick up a few things."

"Followed by several officers every other car or so," Lewis offered.

"Maybe you should take a break from devouring that cheesecake. It's making you a tad violent."

Innocent raised an eyebrow, but lowered it almost immediately, "You're right."

Then her cellphone rang.

"It's him," Innocent said and took the call, "Hiya!....Fine. How're you....I was thinking....a vacation? What like now?....This weekend," she noticed Lewis and Hathaway nodded yes then Dylan appeared from his office, "Fantastic idea. The usual place?....Yeah....Actually no late night so we could....yeah see you then."

Dylan placed his laptop on their table as he sat down, "Well I did some digging and it turns out that a bloke I know....." he saw the just get to the god damned point look on Innocent's face, "the long and the short of it is I found 2 properties in Southampton. One under both your names and the other by a T White. The 2nd property is a farmhouse...."

"At the end of the street!" Innocent finished, "He always talked about owning that one day but that was way before we were married."

"There's a hitch. That farmhouse is rented out monthly or yearly by E. M. Adamson."

"Then ACC there is Edward Mason," Innocent interjected, "His Great-grandfather's name is Mason Adamson. Yeah Mason always liked to brag about his lineage and money."

"Uhh," Dylan nervously spoke, "there's something else. It's umm...."

"Fucking tell us!" Innocent bellowed then sighed, "Sorry. Please, go on."

"It's video footage from The National Archives." Dylan split the screen into 4 parts and started the footage, "2 cabs pulled up and 3 people get out."

"That's very interesting," Innocent wanted Dylan to once again get to the point.

"The second cab doesn't exist. Now look inside the building's lobby."

"It's empty. So what," said Innocent.

"That's the problem. I lived in the States for a time and every government building there, much like here, is always jam packed on Mondays, which is when this happened...."

"There's barely anyone there," Lewis said.

"Now watch the young lady."

"ROSIE!" Lewis barked, "HER NAME IS ROSIE!"

"Fine. Watch Rosie."

They all watched her sit at a computer.

"She's just typing." Innocent said.

"At first glance." Dylan zoomed in, "Shows that wherever she's looking is password protected, which makes no sense should you have the proper documents."

"Brooks went to university with the president of this place," Innocent remembered.

"Remember those other 2 people who got out of that fake cab?"

"Mhmm," the other 3 said in unison.

"One of the approached her. Looks like he's offering his assistance. Then he pretends like it's beyond his pay grade and brings her to an office."

"That! What the bloody hell was that?!" 

"Exactly! There's a time lapse and suddenly the entire place is filled with people."

"Isn't there a garage?"

"Yeah but that's irrelevant. I triple checked. Unfortunately this was all the video coverage I was able to recover...."

Innocent began pacing back and forth.

Dylan continued, "I zoomed in on that fake cab's plate, which also turned out to be fake, so I called a mate of mine. Turns out the car that this plate belongs to was stolen less than 8 days ago mere hours before the plane bringing Rosie over landed at Heathrow. Now I can't tell you what car it was on but one of those new electronic passes was scanned on that new express lane towards Southampton about 12 hours ago."

"Excuse me," Lewis interrupted and got that much awaited phone call from Laura, "What's up?....You're joking....seriously?...and you're absolutely sure....You know what I mean....thanks, love. Bye," and then he returned to the others.

"Well?" Innocent wondered.

"Turns out she put up a fight. Two blood samples were found inside the bathtub drain along with Rosie's hair."

"Hers and Brooks's?" Innocent queried.

"Yup."

"Isn't there a way to tell how old the sample is or like how long it's been there?"

"Within at least 24 hours."

"So there's a chance she's still alive."

"There's no chance. She's alive. She's our daughter. A fighter. She's alive."

"Hate to interrupt your family moment," Dylan said, "but your husband's cellphone was just turned on and pinged in Southampton at your beach house."

"I have to go," Innocent protested.

"Not without backup." Hathaway said.

"We can't get armed police there quick enough and without letting ACC Mason know about it."

"And how do you expect to get your daughter back? Using your sparking personalities and charm?" Dylan jokingly questioned.

"Right and I suppose you have and arsenal of weapons tucked away somewhere in your office?" 

"Of course not. That would be illegal."

"I think I left my purse in your office."

Liam locked the store door then flipped the sign to CLOSED. "Alrighty lady and gentlemen, let the games begin."

They returned to Dylan's office and sure enough, as out of a James Bond type movie, Dylan slightly opened a drawer and the wall behind the desk spun around revealing a full arsenal of guns, grenades, and even a flamethrower.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah James?"

"You've got that look about you."

"I've also got to make a phone call."

\------------

It took him a moment, but Lewis how a majority of the folks in Southampton hated ACC Mason and have been trying for almost 2 decades to get rid of him but never found anything on him.....that is until now. He also remembered Evan Floyd, a mate of his from childhood, worked with the Eastleigh police and went to the academy with Mason who might still be able to provide insight into the type of man Mason was.

\------------

Innocent and Lewis were severely anxious about all this, despite being armed literally head to toe, the entire 1 hour and 12 minutes ride over.

Innocent kept going over in her mind how her husband was able to even figure out what happened and act so quickly.....oh and why he was such a jealous and possibly murderous asshole. Sure they had arguments in their decades long marriage. She also thought she was covered when Brooks started doing that hole "you could stand to lose a little weight" and even the "have you been putting on weight?". Every scenario was going through her mind, which soon started to make her visibly pissed off. The best part is that Innocent was always one of the best of the best when it came to everything weapons. It certainly helped when she was sent to her grandparents farm for most vacations in between school terms.

Hathaway pulled up to quaint little cottage type house about a mile away.

"Um Hathaway, unless you're directionally challenged." Innocent voiced.

"Quite the opposite. My mate Evan Floyd lives here will be assisting with us. Trust me, we're going to need his assistance."

Evan opened the door as the 4 of them exited the car.

After the usual bro handshake hug thing they all stepped inside. 

Evan went on to explain that everyone in the town has been wanting to get ACC Mason out of the police for literally 30 years but had no idea, until now, on how to do it. He also had maps out on the walls along with a posse of 12 other people also ready to rock 'n roll.

An hour of strategizing later everyone was ready.

First step was for Jean to call Brooks. Dylan informed her that his cellphone was pinging from that farmhouse. She explained to Brooks that was a little bit of traffic but she was only a mile away. Brooks told her that he had some very exciting news to tell her and that he wanted her to meet her at another address. That farmhouse that they always talked about buying. Innocent was seething red but kept her composure and agreed to it. 

As they all got back in the car they watched a black van drive by with vanity plates on it. Evan explained that was ACC Mason's van that was rumored to have been involved in various kidnappings throughout the area, but yet again that no one could prove or were too scared to come forward and say anything for obvious reasons.

Lewis took Innocent's hand in between both of his, "You ready?" 

"Time to bring these motherfuckers down!"

Everyone shifted their gaze to Innocent, shocked by her words.

"Hold on a tic," Evan said then answered his cellphone, "Yeah?.....Oh....Right now....Holy fuck! You can't be serious....Cheers!...Yeah I'll let them now," then he hung up, "Well, you'll never guess what happened. That was 10 Downing Street giving us their complete blessing to use whatever forces is necessary without fear of retribution. Basically immunity on everything."

"Well shit," said Dylan, "Should we wait for a call from MI-5 as well?"

"They're quite busy at the moment."

"I was joking."

"I wasn't. They know though."

"OKAY GENTLEMEN, IF YOU'RE QUITE FINISHED I'D LIKE TO GO RESCUE MY DAUGHTER NOW, DAMNIT!" Lewis demanded.

"You heard the man, rock 'n roll!" Dylan said.

\----------

Nightfall was upon them, giving them all the perfect cover. Everyone was locked and loaded, bulletproof vested, and earbuds on and ready to go.

Jean went in first. Brooks was there with Mason and she knew damn well she was about to be shown her daughter and most likely killed. The others surrounded the house. Luckily for Innocent the newest and best bulletproof vests were skinny and barely noticeable to the untrained eye. She exchanged hugs and pleasantries and then followed Mason into a room where, low and behold, there was Rosie, bound to a chair, gagged, ankles duct-taped together. "Why Brooks, you never told me this was going to be a party."

Brooks and Mason were surprised.

"Why isn't she tied to the bed? Wouldn't that make more sense?"

Brooks and Mason grinned from ear to ear.

"You're absolutely right," Brooks said, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were into this sort of thing?"

"Thought it was obvious after our sex tapes. All you had to do was ask. Is the bed dirty? like hasn't been washed in forever?"

"Exactly!"

"Dirtier the better." Innocent grinned from ear to ear.

"You heard her," Brooks told Mason, "Move her over to the bed and tie her up."

Everything that was being said was heard by all the others, recorded as well, who quietly made their way to various places in the farmhouse.

Rosie was in absolute tears and horrified. She knew she was coming.

Mason dragged Rosie over to the bed, which was right by the door. 

As Mason got to the door Lewis appeared, immediately fired the gun the second it pressed against the back of Mason's head, killing him instantly.

Brooks turned his head and as he began to process what happened, Innocent immediately fired the gun the second it was pressed against the side of Brooks's head, killing him instantly.

Innocent and Lewis immediately rushed to Rosie's side explaining to her that it was all over. Innocent also informed Rosie that she was going to rip the duct-tape off her mouth and did so, as well as the duct-tape around her feet.

Rosie began crying non-stop while thanking Innocent and everyone else, who had all made it to that room, for what she did. She also wanted to know they all were, but when she saw Lewis. "Robbie!" She cried even more. 

Lewis swooped Rosie into his arms, "It's okay love, I know who you are."

Rosie drew back, "You do?" and smiled.

"Yeah. Being with the police 'n all I figured something was up with the quick sale and then when I saw your face, you're a spitting image of my son, Patrick."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" Rosie hugged him again, this time tighter.

"No apologies needed!" Lewis hugged her tighter as well.

"So I have a half brother?"

"Half sister as well, Lynn, who's married with a son. I can show you their pictures." Lewis took out his wallet, looked over at Hathaway, who knew immediately to call 999 for am ambulance, "Here we go. This is Patrick, my son."

"You're right dad. We could be twins."

Lewis burst into tears.

"You don't like twins?"

He smiled, "Nah! I just can't believe this is happening," then switched over to a picture of Lynn, "Here is Lynn with her husband, Michael, and their kids Charlotte and RJ."

"Named after you?"

"Yup." Lewis continued to calm her down and introduced her to everyone else. 

Rosie looked over at Innocent, who had tears coming down her eyes then smiled, "You must be my mother!"

"Yes!" Innocent rushed over and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go, "I'm sorry this happened to you. If only I had known sooner!"

"Who are those other guys?"

"Unfortunately my husband, the one I killed, and his pal Mason, who runs this town. You have nothing to worry about now. You're completely safe. We're here with you all the way."

They all heard sirens coming.

Ambulances showed up. Professional Standards soon followed. 

Questions were answered, statements were given.

It was all over. 

Lewis and Innocent stayed with Rosie on the ride to the hospital and remained by her bedside until she was discharged.

\--------

Hathaway showed up at the hospital on the day of Rosie's discharge with excellent news. "You entire identity has been restored and you dual citizenship has been granted."

Rosie unexpectedly hugged Hathaway, "Thanks James.....Oh you don't mind if I call you James do you?"

'I'd prefer you didn't.....Yes. That's fine."

There was a slight awkward moment of silence.

"Well I should be going. Work and all that."

"Nonsense," said Innocent, "Why don't you join us at Lewis's house."

"Oh. Right. A home. My things."

"Do you plan on staying here? I would love for you to," Lewis said, "Please? Stay with Laura and I. We can get you knew clothes and such. Whatever you need."

"That would be absolutely wonderful! Other than what recently happened I quite like Oxford." Rosie smiled.

Rosie and Jean then coincidentally tucked their hair behind the same ear the same time as if they were twins.

\------------

Nothing of what happened made the news or newspapers. 

It took a while, as it should, for things to return to normal.

Rosie absolutely adored her new family. She got to meet Patrick, Lynn's family, and even Innocent's daughters, who always knew there was something wrong with their father. One salad short of a picnic, they joked.

For the first time in 5 years Rosie had a family. She stayed in Oxford and would end up marrying and having 4 children of her own.


End file.
